In the prior art, some effort has been made to laminate photographs or place them into plastic casings for protection. Digital photographs are often printed on special paper or paper or polymer film which is polymer coated with polyester or other polymers. However, such papers must be made flexible in order to go through the dye sublimation printers for which they are designed. They are also not made to have photographs on both sides. Another drawback is that the polyester or polymer coating is very thin, and thus the photograph can lack depth and luster.